


Batman Character Headcanons

by Bat_Snacks (Illusionary_Oblivion_25)



Series: Batverse Brainbabies [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: ...many more characters to add!, Gen, Pyreverse, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusionary_Oblivion_25/pseuds/Bat_Snacks
Summary: Exactly what's on the tin. A collection of my headcanons for canon Batman characters, including in-depth backstory rundowns.Rated 'mature' to be on the safe side... Some of these characters did NOT have good histories.





	Batman Character Headcanons

 

** Physical Details: **

Age – 25-26 when he started his 'active criminal' career and set about getting revenge on his family and co-workers... in other words, about the same age as Bruce Wayne a.k.a. 'Batman'

Birthday \- November 16

Eyes – Blue ('the bluest blue to ever blue'); Scarecrow's are vivid red-orange, whenever the difference shows, such as in Jon's mindscape

Hair – Auburn (lighter end of the shade-scale), close to ginger but not quite

Skin – Light tan, darker on lower legs, arms, and face

Height – 6' something... Scarecrow tends to stand with a slump, making him seem shorter than he really is, but Jon usually stands fairly straight

Build – Beanstalk, wiry and flexible but extremely thin and long

 

** Family and Origins: **

Father – Gerald R. Crane

Mother – Karen Jarvis née Keeny

Maternal Grandmother – Marion Keeny/'Olivia Dove' [deceased]

Maternal Great-Grandmother – Mary Keeny [deceased]

Stepmother – Mrs. Crane

Stepfather – Charlie Jarvis [deceased]

Half-Siblings – Two unnamed and unknown children of Gerald; one unnamed daughter of Karen [20 or so years younger]

Birthplace – Arlen, Georgia

Primary Canon Sources –  _Year One: Batman/Scarecrow_  (2005);  _Batman Annual Vol. 1 #19_  (1995) [a.k.a. Scarecrow – Masters of Fear]

Other Sources –  _Batman: Arkham_  video games; the Codotverse blogs on tumblr [blogs: waiting4codot, theriddlerspeaks, drjonathancranemd, gothamcitypolicedept, thecodotverse]; and my own extrapolation and theorising...

 

**Primary Notes:**

  * Jonathan suffers from ornithophobia and chiroptophobia. The former may be specifically focused on crows and ravens [corvidophobia?], and the latter is largely-influenced by interactions with Batman.
  * Skilled in psychology/psychiatry and chemistry, in particular, but he seems to have a very broad knowledge base otherwise. Despises ignorance in others, especially when they are apparently content with it, and can get quite frustrated when confronted with such.
  * He's a proud bibliophile, especially for books that either cater to his particular interests or are reasonably old.
  * Jon is a definite phobophile, too, and is not only an addict of his fear toxin but is also rendered incapable of feeling regular fear... both of which are due to repeated exposure to the toxin.



 

** What is the Scarecrow?: **

One version has the Scarecrow as a 'fear parasite', not unlike the entity known as Parallax. Happening upon a 'ready vessel' in the still-unborn Jonathan, it took the opportunity presented and ran with it.

Another version paints it instead as an imaginary friend and/or alter-ego or additional personality (yes, alter ego and alternate personality are actually different). If asked about it as an adult, Jonathan would describe Scarecrow as being a sort of mild Dissociative Identity Disorder, or simply use the alter-ego excuse (which he prefers)... a sort of 'guardian persona' to do what Jon couldn't necessarily bring himself to. Over time and with regular exposure to his own fear toxin, the situation simply grew and grew, until it's functionally a 'Jekyll and Hyde' sort of thing.

I have another version, as well, which is reliant on a crossover with stuff that I've made up, myself. As such, I'm not listing it here. I know some people dislike the concept that 'Scarecrow' and 'Jonathan Crane' are different personalities, but it really does make the most sense, in my opinion. The fact that Batman canon has played with both 'alternative personality' and 'just an act' doesn't really help matters.

 

** My Costume Concept: **

See image at the top of the chapter.

  * Tattered everything. Nothing in Jon's costume looks new... nothing.
  * Trench coat with highly-uneven bottom hem, reminiscent of  _Assassin's Creed_  outfits. Large pockets on the outside, and many inside pockets.
  * Button-up shirt which may or may not be flannelette, with a rope tied around the waist like a belt. Canisters of toxin are secured to this rope, but are usually covered by the coat.
  * Pants are either patchwork slacks or patchwork jeans, and are fairly tight-fitting.
  * Stained and scuffed boots of the 'farmer' or 'tradie' ankle-high variety.
  * Fingerless gloves.
  * Mask is akin to  _Arkham Asylum_ , complete with the noose, and has a built-in filter with large external 'gills'. Also have either a cowl-like hood or a hat of some sort... If using the hat option, there is also straw and/or black feather 'hair'.
  * Fear Toxin injection gauntlet, akin to that of  _Arkham Knight_ , because the cat-claw needles are just that cool. Also stashed somewhere on his costume is a spare set of injection gloves, with the needles being built into the glove fingertips like 'more conventional claws'. Coupled with the FT canisters on his rope-belt, and a pistol and even canister of pepper spray for those who FT stubbornly doesn't work as well on, that's his typical arsenal... unless you're counting his weaponised scythe and/or sickle...
  * Straw sticking out in several places, like his shoulder-seams and from the ends of his sleeves.
  * Oh, and he tends towards wearing contact lenses when in costume, because who the heck wants to wear broken glasses in the middle of a fight?



 

** Story of the Master of Fear: **

Karen Keeny was only 13 when she and her secret 'bad-boy' boyfriend, the 18-year-old Gerald Crane, went so far with their relationship that it couldn't be a secret any more. Scared of the fallout, Gerald's family left Georgia entirely, leaving Karen to the disgust of her mother (in particular) and grandmother. Marion Keeny then, effectively, imprisoned her daughter to the family home and forced her to go through with the pregnancy out of a mixture of spite and religious reasoning.

Practically from the moment the baby was born, Marion told her own mother, Mary Keeny, to kill him... horrifying Karen. However, Mary decided to take the baby in, instead, naming him after the son she never had. Almost immediately after that, Karen was cast out by her family for not only having a child out of wedlock, but also for the father having been someone who they believed to have been a druggie –whether that was true or not.

Jonathan's childhood was not a pleasant one. He was less a family member and more a servant at the dilapidated Keeny Manor, forced to complete basically any task Mary thought of. He was forbidden from indulging in many of the things that regular children were... including reading anything that wasn't religiously-inclined, and at any time she believed he'd earned it, she exacted a rather gruesome punishment...

Covering his clothes with a special concoction that worked in-tandem with her work training a resident flock of crows, she would lock him in the small run-down chapel on the grounds for the night, while the crows came to peck out a feed. Naturally, this made quite an impression, leaving him with not only his intense dislike of being without control of the situation but also with his ornithophobia. Jonathan learned about the trickery eventually, and it ultimately led to him killing his great-grandmother sometime during his teenage years. He also learned how to train birds to attack using that very same formula, too... using a finch to peck out the eye of one of his bullies.

As far as the town of Arlen was concerned, Mary Keeny was the 'crazy old lady from a somewhat disgraced family of old money', and Jonathan was –bluntly– the town freak. He was smarter than his peers (and plenty of the adults, too), reserved, tall and thin, and also much more interested in books than in sports; given nicknames like 'handrail', 'scarecrow', and 'ichabod', he was more or less at the bottom of the societal tree.

Scarecrow –beginning as just a voice in his head– was Jon's only friend for a really long time, and made no secret of his presence... By the time Jon was seven, he and Scarecrow were conversing regularly, mostly while Jon slept. The fascination for nursery rhymes and similar was initially an attempt by the completely-out-of-his-depth 'Crow to calm the both of them, and then evolved to a form of 'in-joke' communication.

Jon's general societal situation just got more and more potent as time went on, though. Being as intelligent as he was, he wound up jumping ahead of his peers in school, leaving him without much –if any– common ground with his classmates... or those in his own age group. Ultimately, he wound up as the only 15-year-old in his senior year.

Like most people in the iron grip of high school, Jonathan developed a crush... on the girlfriend of his (then, at least) primary tormentor; Sherry Squires and Bo Griggs, the head of the cheer squad and the captain of the football team, respectively. When word got around the school that the pair had broken up, and Sherry had begun to 'butter Jon up', Jonathan worked up the courage to ask her out himself. She agreed –much to everyone's surprise, it seemed– and no more than a week later, she'd gotten him to attend a Halloween party with her, at her place. Taking him into the basement, Sherry set Jon up for a very Sleepy Hollow-like trick, with Bo playing the part of the Headless Horseman to quite an efficient degree.

Later that year on the night of their senior prom, after making a short appearance at the dance, Jon left early and –dressing as a scarecrow with a realistic-looking water pistol in hand– he set in motion his revenge on both Bo and Sherry. Having made it clear that they weren't really ever exes after the Halloween party, the two older teens had been aiming to end the night with some typical teenager folly (in other words, sex, possibly alcohol, and possibly drugs)... Jonathan, however, was waiting. As they drove down a particular road, he jumped out in front of the car. It careened into a nearby tree, killing Sherry and leaving Bo a paraplegic.

Jonathan left Arlen not long afterwards, having managed to gain a scholarship to Gotham University. To recap, Mary had been killed sometime before the car crash –possibly even before the party– by using her crow-training against her, one of his earlier tormentors was missing an eye, the first girl he set his eyes on was dead, and his primary tormentor in high school was ruined... Chances are, plenty of people around the town had suspicions that he was somehow guilty for the lot, but the unorthodox nature of each incident made it difficult to truly pin anything on him... That doesn't mean that he didn't still run away, effectively, leaving everything behind apart from a minimum of necessities.

Jon's obsessions with fear, control, and controlling fear were long-since firmly stuck into his head. The fact that Scarecrow's own perception of these also coloured things did definitely help; 'Crow's own obsessions having steadily enhanced Jonathan's initial fascinations into outright worship in some instances.

At University, Jonathan studied psychology, psychiatry, biology –possibly even strictly medicine– and chemistry, while finally letting himself indulge in things like literature again with other classes. Not having the money to get himself an apartment in the city, he lived in the dorms... which is where he met Jervis Tetch for the first time, who was also in some of his classes.

Jervis was adamant about making Jon a friend, and –after some unexpected urging from Scarecrow– Jon... started to allow it. The need to coexist in the same dorm room, coupled with the prodding from both directions, had Jonathan tolerating Jervis's already-present-but-less-potent eccentricities and even starting to relax a bit in the much-shorter-but-older man's presence. The in-joke rhyming phraseology between 'Crow and Jon started to evolve further, bringing Jervis into the fold without Jon even realising what was particularly happening.

Just after graduating, Jonathan set his sights on the position of psychology professor, alongside the man who had taught him –a Professor Pidgeon. He also interned as a trainee psychiatrist at Blackgate Prison and possibly pre-renovations Arkham Asylum as part of his studies... and one of his earliest patients was one Thomas Elliot.

[Note: This is using the  _Batman: Arkham_  games' presented situation of Arkham Asylum having been out of use for a number of years, before being renovated and reopened.]

For a time, things were great. Jonathan got to teach others about one of his passions, he had a reasonably steady income (most of which went to buying more books), and –as an authority figure– he had control. He even maintained his friendship with Jervis, to some degree. Sometime around this point is also when Batman started to become a known thing, eventually sparking idle interest in both Jon and Scarecrow. Then he screwed up... During a demonstration on the potency of implications and connotations in regards to a fear response, one of his students had brought a fake gun as a prop for their presentation, and then Jon brought out a real one, letting off a shot in an almost-at-a-student direction. Naturally, there was a panic.

That panic brought his teaching career into question, and he was unanimously 'voted off the island', despite the support he'd hoped for from his old mentor; Professor Pidgeon hadn't wanted to rock the boat so close to getting tenure at the university... Having been removed from one workplace, Jon put all of his energy into the other/s, while also starting to formulate potential revenge plans for dealing with his ex-co-workers.

Working at Blackgate as a consulting psychiatrist, alongside the likes of Hugo Strange and Strange's intern, Harleen Quinzel, Jon started working on a compound that he could use to incite fear in those dosed with it. Scarecrow offered to provide some input of a less-than-scientific nature, but the offer was declined.

Jonathan initially planned to use his creation as a tool for his revenge, but after a little while, he also saw it as a way to potentially remove Gotham's rampant criminal element... before the crimes took place. A sort of 'ultimate prevention', rather than a 'cure'. Ironically, as he progressed into this research, and as things with the Batman became more and more prevalent, this additional use became more like a pleasant footnote than a possible goal.

Jon held off on actually indulging in his revenge until another staff member at Blackgate –Strange, who wanted to get Jon to work with him on something and was refused– reported Jonathan's experimentation to the higher-ups, resulting in him losing that job as well, although he was left in the dark about just who it was. This proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back. By that time, the compound –his to-be-signature 'fear toxin'– had already gone through multiple 'generations'.

With nothing much left to lose, he took to plying his budding trade for various shady businessmen, testing the combination of his toxin and his new costume on their rivals. After a little while, he put the rest of his plans into motion. First, he targeted the university faculty, culminating with his old professor. Professor Pidgeon was scared to death, and this event cemented Batman's interest in catching the new criminal in town. Jonathan took to playing a sort of 'catch me if you can' game, as he continued to more personal revenge territory...

Jon tracked his grandmother down to a high-society soirée on a yacht in the Gotham Bay... Marion Keeny, now using the name Olivia Dove, died just a few feet away from none other than the 'prince of Gotham'. At the time, neither Jon nor Scarecrow had any clue just how ironic that could become.

The attack on Gerald Crane, however, was interrupted by the Bat, giving Jon's father the chance to survive the ordeal. That was the first time they met, and also the first time that Batman was on the receiving end of the toxin...

The final part of Jon's vengeance, however, was in tracking down his mother. Karen had married a brutish man named Charlie Jarvis, who –in a fit of rage after rifling through his wife's possessions– was in the middle of attacking her when Jon quite literally stabbed him in the back. Jonathan's mocking introduction to Karen was cut short when he noticed a toddler elsewhere in the room... and it was only a well-timed batarang that prevented him from shooting his half-sister in the head.

The clash of wills between the Batman and Jon seemed to end when an ambient effect of some pre-prepared fear toxin got into Jon's mask and Batman managed to subdue him. However, on the way to the GCPD, Scarecrow took over, managed to break free, nearly sent the batmobile off of a cliff, and was dosed more thoroughly with the toxin. In the confusion, Jon regained control of his body and actually went over the edge into the water below, while in the grips of his own concoction, and –believing Jon to be dead from the fall– Batman didn't expend quite as much effort in tracking him down again as he perhaps should have...

It took some time for Jonathan and 'Crow to recover, but that string of events cemented in Jon's mind that Batman was someone of particular interest and in Scarecrow's that they simply had to continue to play with him...

 

** Fun Facts: **

#1 – At first, Jon refused to read  _Sleepy Hollow_ , not wanting to see why he was equated to the main character, but eventually he gave in... and became enamoured. For a while, Ichabod Crane was his hero –finally a protagonist that was like him, yet made something out of it. Then he got to the end, to the apparent trick played on his hero, and he became furious... vowing that his own life's story wouldn't end in someone else's victory over him. He has since taken the tale as a sort of personal challenge to overcome rather than an uncomfortable prediction of his own fate, and rereads the story every now and then.

#2 – _Wizard of Oz_  was the 'last bit of light reading' he indulged in, at least until significantly later on in life. Before that, however, he tended to read almost anything he could get his hands on, even if he had to resort to extreme measures to hide it from his great-grandmother while she was still alive.

#3 – Fear and its cousin, despair, are completely irresistible to Scarecrow, while Jon basically worships the whole concept of fear... partially thanks to Great-Granny Keeny and partially due to a 'leakage' of demeanour. This is part of the reason why Jon doesn't really try too hard to fight against his lifelong companion's growing obsession with the Bat, despite his own generally-antisocial attitudes. Both of them crave the fear that Batman can inspire in them... In fact, the only thing they truly dislike about their typical interactions with the Bat is the actual loss that tends to happen at the end. In other words, Jon has a growing obsession with Batman, too, not that he'd admit it as anything other than 'he is my patient' or 'two sides of the same coin'.

#4 – Both Jonathan and 'Crow are essentially addicts of the fear toxin, with Scarecrow even having occasionally dosed their shared body while Jon slept. Coupled with Batman's tendency of 'giving them a dose of their own medicine', their addiction has turned into a downward dependency spiral. Each dose sears more of the fear centre of Jon's brain, leaving both he and Scarecrow less able to feel fear without it.

#5 – Batman's reputation in Gotham as a symbol of hope –an emotion that Scarecrow hates with a passion, not that Jon gives it much credit either– is something that they both find to be utterly ridiculous. When they first heard about Batman's existence and his methods, they were intrigued. Jon started to try to puzzle out the man behind the mask, but something (in other words, 'Crow being stubborn) kept him from putting the final nail in any of his theories. Bluntly, a figure that inspires fear is something that both deem to be utterly incongruous with inspiring hope.

#6 – Scarecrow has also been responsible for spreading various rumours among the city's criminals about what the Bat does and doesn't do... such as drinking blood. He thinks it's only natural to assume such.

#7 – Scarecrow is the only one who can truly get away with calling Jonathan 'Jonny-boy'. While others may use the nickname, Jon never appreciates it from anyone else. However, when Joker comes out with it, Jon tends to fume quietly rather than actively complain. Jon also has a knee-jerk distaste for those who use a conventional title for him –such as mister, etcetera– that is not 'Doctor', only making the slightest allowances for those he isn't quite sure know that it applies.

#8 – Jonathan loves coffee and cake. The former is a fairly well-known thing, but the latter is almost-unknown... with Jervis being pretty much the only one other than Scarecrow himself. Jon is also very fond of Halloween, although he finds the heavily-capitalist nature typical of most Halloweens to be rather frustrating. He doesn't go out of his way to do much on the last day of October, however, but Scarecrow does rather enjoy spreading a bit of extra fear, especially if there's not enough hype for that year.

#9 – There's very little that can get Jon to not dose someone with fear toxin, not even empathy with those who have unpleasant backgrounds or anxiety issues. However, there are times where he may go out of his way to actually try to help other people, rather than terrorise them... coming across a 'low-grade' crime-in-progress is one example, which he will always argue is more to do with wanting to ensure that as much of the fear in Gotham's streets is his doing rather than that of some random other criminal.

#10 – Jonathan has an... unusual view on children. He considers them to be both the most likely to get under his skin, and also as the most likely to avoid it. Jon sees childish curiosity as being one of the most worthwhile things in human nature, which is part of the reason why he enjoys teaching so much... and misses it so much. The fact that children's fears are among his and Scarecrow's favourites doesn't really help to clarify things.

#11 – Despite being from the southern state of Georgia, he goes out of his way to hide his Southern accent, partially so as to avoid the common connotations that people draw between the drawl and a lack of intelligence and/or education... but mostly because he despises everything that his hometown represents in his view. Scarecrow can slip a little, though, and there are also chances when Jon is sleepy, drugged, pained, etcetera...

#12 – Sometimes, Jonathan can't help but show his Southern roots. A fondness for flavours with a bite, for country music, and his apparent immunity to certain ranges of temperature while at the same time being even more reactant to lower temperatures than most. Scarecrow even has a favourite song, outside of nursery rhymes and similar, and occasionally pulls it out to spook whoever he's dealing with at the time. ' _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_ ' is the song in question, and 'Crow goes out of his way to let Jonathan's accent be heard whenever this happens.

#13 – Jonathan can actually sew, and often repairs and/or alters his own clothes instead of paying to do so. Scarecrow, on the other hand, can only sew suture-like stitches. The fact that the 'rougher' stitching used on flesh suits the thematic of an animated scarecrow means that Jon eventually decided to just let 'Crow make them, with some supervision.

#14 – Jon dislikes topics like 'family' and 'love', due to his own experiences with them –or lack thereof. While he admits that they can be incredibly potent for other people, he tends to be low-key derisive about them, regardless. There are times when he can't even bring himself to discuss either, without downgrading the terms to something different. In general, this can be boiled down to Jonathan's lack of much pleasant interactions with other people... he's also very, very aware of his own personal space. Jonathan keeps his distance from other people as much as he can, physically and emotionally. Scarecrow, on the other hand, tends to get up in people's bubbles at every chance he gets.

#15 – Without question, Jon does not like birds, but he does occasionally return to the bird-training tactics that his great-grandmother introduced him to. Through this, there are a few birds that Jonathan has actually become reasonably fond of –though he somehow manages to overlook the fact that they are the very same creatures that haunted his nightmares for a long time. One is named Craw, another is named Ichabod –or Ikky– and the third is named Nightmare. Craw is a male, while Nightmare and Ikky are both female. Jon doesn't like to discuss why one of the girls is called 'Ichabod', because he didn't name her... Scarecrow did, and now it and 'Ikky' are the only things she answers to. When Jonathan's ornithophobia acts up, he sends them away, but they almost always return a day or so later... he also doesn't let them into any lab space he's working in.

#16 – By all rights, Jon should probably be using the name 'Jonathan Keeny', as his parents never married, coupled with it being a home-birth and thusly 'no guaranteed official records'. Legally speaking, a birth that takes place in a hospital is meant to have certain forms filled out and signed by the parents which include confirming the child's legal name. Home-births, however, are exempt from this, and the child can be named almost anything by anyone who has a legal hold over the kid... That being said, having the unwanted child bear his father's surname may have been part of the 'damage control' for the Keeny family reputation that Marion or Mary did.

 

** Figuring out Jonny-boy's age... my thought process: **

Karen looked fairly young when she gave birth. If Karen Keeny was 16 when she gave birth to Jonathan... She'd be 31 when he's 15...

Being in America, it's possible that he sped through his schooling to a significant extent, so he might have been younger than 'typical' when he actually met her...

It takes about 8 years to become a certified psychiatrist, let's add another four for his specialisation, so 12... with his chemistry stuff being done alongside it...

If he didn't speed through, he graduated high school at around 18. He likely didn't wait to enter college/uni, so that's at around 30 for being out of it. His teaching career started more or less immediately after that, as well, but he might have been a 'part-time' or 'consultant-type' employee at Blackgate/Arkham at the same time...

As such, with the way it was set out in the source material, he wasn't actually a teacher for very long... maybe not even a full year, but let's say he was there for a year, being sacked early in his second year as a teacher, so 31-32...

THEN, spending some time perfecting his toxin on inmates, before seeking his revenge. Perhaps another year or two, so 32-33... and then his Revenge Trip.

SO!! Unless there's speeding through, Karen at that point would be around 48-49... with a new daughter who wouldn't be older than two...

That being said, Marion Keeny didn't look that old, either, but if it was a family trend to get pregnant early in life, she'd be in her sixties... which still doesn't quite fit. Fuck. SHE STILL BARELY LOOKS FIFTY!!

Let's make an assumption... Pregnant at 13, means that 26 at the same time that kid is 13...

Marion – 13 -> 26 -> 41 -> 56

Karen – 0 -> 13 -> 28 -> 43

Jonathan – 0 -> 15 -> 30

Now for trying to speed his education! If it takes a minimum of 8 years, normally, with another four for his specialisations and chemistry stuff... Though, he might have only taken another two in more normal speeds... This means he was around 28 when he graduated.

If he sped through it, however, with barely taking breaks between internship and studying. If his internship was one of the longer ones, especially considering his continuing study, then what might normally take about three months could be spread out over half a year, or more. This doesn't add to the time, though.

What would normally take ten or so years, Jon might have done in far less, due to his intelligence and dogged fascination. He could have shaved up to half of that fairly easily. So, that would make him 25 or so, when he finished...

This is assuming that he didn't speed through high school, either, but that could easily have been part of why he was ridiculed in his youth... If he was still just fifteen when the deadly prom night was (assuming it was 'senior year'), then he would have been three or so years ahead...

I like this idea. It would definitely be a workable thing, as a small country town would be very against someone who's so clearly smarter than the rest of them. He was in his Senior Year when he was 15 (which would have helped with his highly-emotionally-driven reaction to the prank/s played on him).

With that, he graduated HS at age 15-16, graduated Uni at age 20-21... another few years for teaching and working at Blackgate/Arkham... 'til age 25-26, let's say. That gives four or so years at Blackgate/Arkham.

NOW! To calculate the ages of his relatives... To have already be seen as a druggie (even though this is by fairly strict and 'toffee-nosed' people, Gerald would probably have been somewhat older than Karen at the time... particularly seeing as older guys are often a drawing point for young girls...

Mary – 26 -> 39 -> 54 -> 59 -> 64

Marion – 13 -> 26 -> 41 -> 46 -> 51

Karen – 0 -> 13 -> 28 -> 33 -> 38

Gerald – 5 -> 18 -> 33 -> 38 -> 43

Jonathan – 0 -> 15 -> 20 -> 25

I can handle these figures, if Marion is one of those women who doesn't show her age the same way. Which means!! His sister is about 22 or 23 years younger than him. That is some age gap... O_o;

 


End file.
